Bunga Matahari
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Hana yang berarti 'Bunga' dan aku akan menjadi 'Matahari' untuk membuatmu mekar./ Hana sedang kesal karena Ryohei tidak ingat hari jadi mereka/ Apa benar Ryohei tidak mengingatnya? One-Shot.


**Author: Cocoa2795.**

 **Main Cast: TYL Hana, TYL Ryohei.**

 **Length: One-Shot.**

 **Ranting: PG-15.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor gagal.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR punya Amano Akira-sensei. Ide cerita baru milik saya.**

* * *

"Hana- _chan_!"

Sosok perempuan berusia dua puluh empat tahun, dengan surai hitam yang ia potong pendek itu menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat tiga orang perempuan yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Kyoko, Haru, dan Chrome, mereka bertiga menghampiri Hana yang berhenti di tengah lorong markas Vongola.

"Kalian berdua sejak kapan ada di sini?" Tanya Hana dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Seingatnya Kyoko dan Haru seharusnya berada di Jepang. Untuk Chrome, dia tahu gadis itu salah satu dari _Guardian_ dan bukan hal aneh jika dia berada di markas.

Kyoko dan Haru saling melempar senyum, "Kami akan berlibur di sini selama seminggu. Tsu- _kun_ yang menyarankan kami untuk berlibur selama liburan akhir semester." Terang Kyoko dengan senyum cerahnya.

Haru mengangguk penuh semangat, "Kami ingin mengejutkanmu dengan datang tanpa memberitahumu terlebih dulu, _desu_." Haru mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hana tertawa mendengarnya, memang mereka berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka tidak bertemu karena Hana disibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah dia wisuda, Hana langsung memberikan Tsuna surat lamaran pekerjaan yang sukses membuat Vongola Decimo itu hampir terkena serangan jantung karenanya.

"Hana- _san_ apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Hana mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis manis bersurai ungu dengan bola mata ungu jernih dan bulat. Hana tersenyum tipis, ia berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangannya mengangkat sebuah map berwarna coklat.

"Setelah memberi laporan ini pada Sawada, maka aku bebas sampai besok." Mendengar perkataan Hana membuat tiga sahabatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kami bertiga akan menunggumu di pavilion di taman belakang." Kyoko berujar yang di susul anggukan mengerti dari Hana.

Setelahnya mereka berempat berpisah, Haru berserta dengan Kyoko dan Chrome berjalan menuju taman belakang sambil sibuk bercengkrama sementara Hana melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor Tsuna.

Setelah dia sampai dan berdiri di depan pintu mahoni besar berwarna coklat gelap. Hana mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Setelah dia mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai Gokudera Hayato. Hana membuka pintu pelan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar dengan meja oak berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan. Mutiara hitamnya mengedar dan mendapati Hayato yang berdiri di samping pemuda bersurai coklat yang melawan gravitasi.

Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat Hayato yang memperhatikan dengan seksama Tsuna yang tengah mengerjakan laporannya. Tsuna menghela napas pelan lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas-kertas menuju Hana yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Tsuna.

Tsuna mengulas senyum hangat, "Kau sudah kembali Hana- _san_ , apa kau sudah beristirahat setelah pulang dari misi?" tanya Tsuna dengan sorot mata yang menujukkan dia benar-benar menanyakannya dengan tulus.

"Aku akan beristirahat setelah memberikanmu laporan tentang Lobero Famiglia— dan kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka mengundur pekerjaanku." Hana tersenyum simpul saat melihat Tsuna menggaruk tenguknya dengan wajah kikuk karena gadis bersurai hitam itu mendahului Tsuna yang hendak memprotes.

"Oi wanita! Seharusnya kau mendengar dulu perkataan _Juudaime_!" Desis Gokudera dengan tatapan tajam yang diacuhkan Hana.

"Hayato, bagiku itu tidak masalah." Tsuna mencoba meredam emosi penjaga badainya. Setelah Gokudera tenang, Tsuna kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hana dengan raut serius.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat?"

Hana meletakan map coklat di depan Tsuna sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bosnya. "Tidak terlalu penting, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan mafia kelas rendah yang mencoba menarik perhatian Vongola." Tsuna menangguk pelan menanggapi informasi dari Hana.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan mereka, yang mereka inginkan hanyalah bekerja sama dengan Vongola. Tapi karena kau menolak, mereka mencoba mencari perhatianmu. Itu saja."

Tsuna tampak terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia tengah memproses informasi yang ia dapatkan sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih Hana- _san_. Kau memang salah satu Informan Vongola yang terbaik."

"Dan juga pengacara terbaik yang pernah kau miliki Sawada." Hana menyeringai tipis yang dibalas tawa Tsuna.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, aku undur diri—"

"SAWADA!"

Belum sempat Hana menyelesaikan ucapannya, dari balik pintu yang terbuka keras muncul sosok laki-laki bersurai putih dengan balutan perban putih di kedua tangannya serta memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna kuning gelap. Tsuna sedikit membulatkan matanya melihat kedatangan salah satu penjaganya sementara Gokudera sudah siap meledak melihat ketidaksopanan rekannya.

"OI KEPALA RUMPUT! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGETUK PINTU TERLEBIH DAHULU!" herdik Gokudera menggebu-gebu.

"Ah! aku lupa tentang hal itu _to the extreme_." Balas Ryohei sembari nyengir lebar. Hana yang melihat tingkah Ryohei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tsunapun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil karena sudah terbiasa walau kadang masih sering membuat jantungnya hampir copot karena kaget.

" _Nii-san_ , apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tsuna bertanya sekaligus untuk memotong pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi di antara kedua penjaganya.

Ryohei segera mengalihkan fokusnya dari Gokudera menuju Tsuna dan mengangguk. "Ya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Sawada."

Hana yang merasa suasana menjadi sedikit tegang memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Namun belum sempat dia membuka pintu, Tsuna menghentikannya.

"Hana- _san_ , selamat hari jadi yang kelima, aku dan Hayato sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu." Tsuna berujar sembari tersenyum hangat.

Hana yang mendengarnya sedikit tertegun karena dia lupa, sungguh lupa kalau hari ini bertepatan dengan hari jadinya—atau lebih tepatnya hari jadi mereka berdua. Mutiara hitamnya melirik sekilas pada sosok penjaga matahari yang tengah sibuk membuka selebaran dari berkas-berkas yang ia bawa sembari berbicara dengan Hayato. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa laki-laki itu ingat tentang hari ini.

Hana menghela napas pelan, apa yang dia harapkan? Laki-laki itu memang bodoh dan memiliki memori pendek. Jelas dia tidak akan ingat tentang hari ini dan lagi sejak tadi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Menyadari Tsuna yang menatapnya khawatir membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Sawada, kau mengingatkanku akan hari ini." Ujarnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia kembali melirik Ryohei yang masih bergeming di tempatnya lalu mulai menutup pintu.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh." Gumam Hana dengan raut kesal yang ketara.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang markas Vongola dimana Kyoko, Haru dan Chrome menunggunya. Selama dia menuju paviliun, tak hentinya Hana menggerutu tentang bagaimana bisa dia berakhir bersama kakak dari sahabatnya.

"Ah Hana-san!" suara baru yang hadir dalam pendengaran Hana kini sukses menghentikannya. Hana menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati I-pin bersama Lambo tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Senyum manis I-pin merekah bersamaan dengan sebuah bungkusan berbalut kain berwarna biru gelap hadir di depan Hana. Manik hitam itu menatap penasaran dengan benda yang disodorkan remaja gadis bersurai hitam itu.

"Selamat hari jadi yang kelima!" seru I-pin dan Lambo bersamaan.

Hana kembali tertegun, tak hanya Tsuna yang mengingat hari jadinya. Lambo dan I-pin juga mengingatnya, bahkan mereka berdua memberinya hadiah. Hana mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menerima bungkusan dengan semilir wangi manis yang ditangkap indra penciumannya.

" _Cookies_?" terka Hana yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari kedua remaja di depannya. "Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua.'

" _Yare yare_ , kau harus merasa senang karena kami membuatnya dengan susah payah." Ujar lambo sembari menutup sebelah matanya. "Kami harus menguji kue terlebih dulu agar yakin kalau kue itu tidak beracun karena kami meminta Bianchi untuk mengajari kami. " Sambung Lambo dan membuat air muka Hana sedikit memucat.

"Tenang saja Hana-san, kami yakin kue kami aman karena sudah ada yang mencobanya dan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." I-pin berujar untuk meyakinkan Hana.

Mendengar perkataan I-pin mau tak mau membuat Hana merasa kasihan pada orang yang menjadi pencicip masakan mereka berdua. Sementara itu Hayato yang berada di ruang kerja Tsuna tengah menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sembari memegang perutnya.

Tsuna menatap prihatin penjaga badainya yang terlihat menahan mual, "Kau baik-baik saja Hayato? Apa perlu aku meminta koki untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuk—" belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan perkataanya, Hayato sudah mencengkram kedua pundak Tsuna dan menatapnya penuh horror.

"Aku baik-baik saja Juudaime, sungguh! Karena itu tolong jangan paksa aku untuk mencicipi kue-kue dari dua anak itu!"

Tsuna menatap miris penjaga badai sekaligus sahabatnya itu. sudah hampir sebulan lamanya dia dipaksa I-pin dan Lambo untuk mencicipi kue yang mereka buat. Alasan mereka saat ditanya kenapa meminta Hayato untuk mencobanya adalah karena Hayato sudah sering memakan masakan Bianchi dan mereka berpikir kalau lambung Hayato memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap racun Bianchi. Dan sayangnya hal itu tidak benar, karena itulah kini Hayato tengah mengalami trauma terhadap I-pin, Lambo serta Kue.

* * *

"Hana- _chan_ akhirnya kau datang." Kyoko yang tengah menyesap teh jasmin bersama dengan Haru dan Chrome segera menghampiri Hana dan membantunya untuk meletakan beberapa barang yang kini sudah menumpuk di tangan Hana. Pemilik surai hitam pendek itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatnya sebelum duduk di kursi yang disediakan Kyoko untuknya.

Hana menghela napas lega setelah terbebas dari berbagai hadiah yang ia dapatkan selama perjalanannya menuju ke paviliun. Setelah I-pin dan Lambo memberikannya kue, Hana juga menerima hadiah dari Takeshi, Mukuro, dan bahkan Hibari Kyouya memberinya hadiah atas hari jadinya.

"Hahi! Haru terlambat memberikan hadiah untuk Hana-san!" seru Haru sembari menunjukan sebuah kotak kecil dengan kertas kado berwarna merah marun dengan pita kuning.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memberiku hadiah, Haru." Ujar Hana sembari menerima hadiah dari Haru dan meletakannya bersama dengan hadiah lainnya.

"Hahi! Tentu saja Haru harus memberikan Hana- _san_ hadiah karena _hari ini_ adalah hari penting bagi Hana- _san_!" ujar Haru penuh semangat. Chrome mengangguk menyetujuinya dan juga memberinya hadiah.

Hana tersenyum tipis, merasa senang karena mereka menganggap hari dimana dia dan Ryohei menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah hari penting yang harus mereka ingat. Namun pemilik surai hitam itu juga tidak bisa menepis perasaan sedih yang hadir di sudut hatinya. Perasaan kecewa bercampur kesal yang hadir kala mengingat hanya Ryohei yang tidak mengingat hari ini.

"Tapi kenapa tahun ini kalian semua kompak memberikanku hadiah? Bukankah tahun lalu kalian hanya mengucapkan selamat saja?" Hana menatap ketiga temannya dengan alis berkerut.

Kyoko tertawa kecil melihat kebingungan di wajah sahabatnya sebelum menjawabnya. "Tentu saja itu karena kalian sudah lima tahun menjalin hubungan. Hadiah kami juga merupakan doa agar hubunganmu dengan _Nii-chan_ terus awet hingga kalian tua nanti."

Manik hitam itu membulat sedikit begitu mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya. Tidak pernah ia sangka kalau teman-temannya sampai memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Mutiara hitam itu terlihat berkilat sesaat sebelum Hana memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya karena sangking terharunya.

"Aku rasa hari ini aku akan mengucapkan banyak kata terima kasih." Ujar Hana membuat mereka yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari penjaga matahari, Hana- _san_?" tanya Chrome lembut tanpa menyadari bahwa pertanyaanya menjadi pematik untuk Hana.

Hana menunduk dengan poni yang menghalangi matanya membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya heran. Suasana yang semula hangat kini mendadak dingin dan suram. Hana menghela napas kasar lalu menompang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sementara sorot matanya terlihat redup.

"Laki-laki bodoh itu bahkan tidak melirik ke arahku sama sekali."

Haru, Chrome dan Kyoko saling pandang sebelum kembali menatap Hana yang terlihat memainkan pinggiran cangkir tehnya tanpa ada minat untuk meminumnya.

Matahari yang mulai menanjak perlahan dengan hembusan semilir angin musim panas menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga dari taman bunga yang mengelilingi pavilliun. Suasana berubah hening, Haru yang tidak suka dengan situasi ini segera berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" _Maa_ , mungkin saja Ryohei- _san_ tidak melihatmu Hana- _san_. Tidak baik berpikiran negatip _desu_."

"Apa yang Haru-chan katakan benar, Hana-chan. Dan setahuku _Nii-chan_ memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya." Kyoko ikut menimpali, berusaha membuat temannya kembali bersemangat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengannya?" gumam Hana dengan tatapan menerawang.

Bukan rahasia umum bagi mereka yang mengenal Hana. Gadis cantik yang memiliki sifat agak dingin, dewasa dan memiliki kecerdasan itu menyukai laki-laki dewasa dan bersikap layaknya seorang _gentelman_. Karena itulah tidak ada yang menyangka jika Hana dan Ryohei berakhir bersama, melihat sifat mereka berdua saling bertolak belakang.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Ryohei- _san_ menyatakan perasaanya padamu Hana- _san_." Ujar Chrome tiba-tiba dengan senyum malu.

Hana mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa, "Kau pasti akan tertawa kalau mendengarnya." Ujar Hana dengan senyum geli hadir di wajah cantiknya.

Haru dan Kyoko saling pandang sebelum tersenyum, " _Jaa_ ceritakan pada kami Hana- _san_!" seru Haru penuh semangat.

Senyum geli masih setia terukir di wajah cantik yang memiliki arti nama 'bunga' itu sebelum bercerita. "Kalian ingat dengan kejadian penyerangan di kampus saat semester pertama?"

Haru dan Kyoko yang memang satu universitas dengan Hana mengangguk bersamaan. "Saat itu Ryohei datang untuk menolong. Dan entah itu kebetulan atau memang sudah ditakdirkan, saat itu aku juga menjadi salah satu sandra yang mereka tawan."

"Ryohei berusaha membebaskan salah satu sandra yang diancam akan dibunuh jika Ryohei menolak usulan mereka untuk dipertemukan dengan sawada. Sebelumnya aku berniat untuk diam dan membiarkan Ryohei menangani masalah itu. Tapi si bodoh itu justru malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam dan hampir membuat temanku yang disandra terbunuh." Haru dan Kyoko yang mendengar cerita Hana menjadi _sweatdrop_ begitu membayangkan apa yang Ryohei lakukan.

"Aku yang kesal melihat kebodohannya, tanpa pikir panjang berusaha membebaskan temanku dengan cara menendang titik lemah yang dimiliki setiap laki-laki." Hana mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bawah sembari menyeringai tipis.

Haru, Kyoko dan Chrome _sweatdrop_ begitu menyadari apa yang dimaksud Hana. Dalam hati mereka merasa kasihan dengan laki-laki itu karena harus merasakan neraka sesaat yang diberikan Hana.

"Ryohei yang melihatku menendang laki-laki itu langsung berteriak dan mengatakan betapa ekstrem se-ekstremnya diriku lalu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya."

Haru membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit, Kyoko tertawa geli dengan sifat antik kakaknya sementara Chrome tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kau menerimanya Hana-san?" tanya Haru masih dengan raut kagetnya.

Hana kembali tertawa sembari mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak, justru aku melemparnya dengan tasku yang berisi buku-buku setebal sepuluh senti."

"Hahi! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada yang lebih parah dari Hayato untuk masalah seperti itu!" seru Haru membuat Hana dan Kyoko tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sejak hari itu setiap bertemu denganku Ryohei selalu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku terus menolak karena saat itu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya." Hana kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran dan mau menjadi kekasihnya? Bahkan hubungan kalian sudah berjalan lima tahun lamanya." Kini Chrome bertanya penuh dengan ketertarikan.

Hana terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ada sebuah rona merah yang hadir di sana membuat pemilik marga Kurokawa itu menunduk malu.

"Bunga matahari."

"Eh?"

Haru, Kyoko dan Chrome mengerjap, mencoba mencerna dua kata yang Hana katakan. Saat Hana hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebuah suara baru menghentikannya dan membuat mereka berempat menoleh pada sosok Tsuna yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan Hayato yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dibelakang Hayato, Lambo, I-pin, Mukuro, dan Ryohei berjalan santai.

"Tsu- _kun_ , _Nii-chan_!" Kyoko beranjak dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Tsuna.

Dari sudut ekor matanya, Hana melirik ke arah Ryohei yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Mukuro dan Chrome. Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu menghiraukannya, Hana menegak minumannya dengan kasar. Emosi kembali membuncah dalam dadanya, dan membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi agar tidak melihat kekasihnya.

"Hana- _san_ maaf mengganggu waktu bebasmu, tapi aku membutuhkan sesuatu darimu." Suara Tsuna membuyarkan lamunannya. Hana segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap bosnya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan Sawada?"

"Aku membutuhkan laporan yang kau susun sejak sebulan lalu. Laporan mengenai misi dua bulan yang lalu."

Hana tampak mencoba mengingat-ingat sebelum tersenyum tipis, "Kebetulan sekali, laporan itu sudah aku selesaikan seminggu yang lalu. Aku belum sempat menyerahkannya padamu, maafkan aku Sawada."

"Tidak masalah, wajar jika kamu belum sempat menyerahkannya dengan kepadatan misi yang aku berikan selama beberapa bulan ini. justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena banyak memberimu tugas."

"Maa kau benar-benar bos yang baik Sawada." Ujar Hana menggoda Tsuna membuat tuan rumah markas Vongola itu tersenyum malu. "Aku akan pergi ke kantorku sebentar untuk mengambilnya."

Hana yang hendak menuju kantornya segera dihentikan Ryohei yang kini tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Hana. Ryohei tersenyum lebar sembari memperlihatkan sebuah map berwarna hitam yang terlihat tebal pada Hana.

"Apa map ini yang kau cari?" tanya Ryohei membuat Hana terdiam dan meneliti map hitam itu untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa map itu memanglah miliknya. Ryohei menyerahkannya pada Hana lalu mengetuk kening pemilik surai hitam itu beberapa kali.

"Kau meletakannya disembarang tempat. Untung aku menemukannya, tapi maaf aku baru sempat mengembalikannya sekarang karena kesibukanku." Ryohei kembali berujar.

Hana menatap Ryohei sejenak, laki-laki di depannya ini bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Well_ sebenarnya memang tidak ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Tapi dia sempat mengabaikan Hana saat di kantor Tsuna. Apa mungkin yang Haru katakan padanya benar, kalau Ryohei tidak melihatnya dan pikirannya yang terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya?

Ryohei mengernyit melihat kekasihnya tak kunjung bersuara, pemilik surai putih dengan perekat di hidungnya itu menjentikan tangannya di depan wajah Hana untuk membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ryohei dengan nada cemas.

Hana yang tersadar dari lamunannya kembali menatap Ryohei, "Apa kau tahu hari apa ini?" Ryohei kembali mengernyit begitu mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hana.

"Kamis."

"Tanggal?"

"Tanggal tiga belas."

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hana lagi masih berusaha sabar menghadapi Ryohei walau sebenarnya gadis itu sudah sangat ingin memukuli kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan _to the extreme_?" kini Ryohei yang bertanya dengan gemas.

Hana berdecak pelan, "Sudah lupakan kalau kau tidak ingat." Suara dingin Hana membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

Hana tidak memperdulikan Ryohei lagi, kini tatapannya teralih pada map hitam yang ada di tangannya. Lebih baik dia mengecek terlebih dahulu apa laporan ini benar-benar laporan yang Tsuna inginkan. Saat itulah mutiara hitam itu menangkap sesuatu disela-sela lipatan kertas laporannya. Hana menarik benda berwarna kuning cerah itu dengan hati-hati sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka map hitam itu.

Mutiara hitam itu seketika membulat sempurna, tubuhnya membeku dan tangannya bergetar. Dapat Hana rasakan air matanya mulai membendung dengan perasaan yang begitu menggelitik di perutnya. Di dalam map hitam itu terdapat sebuah lubang yang terukir dengan baik hingga membentuk hati. Lalu tepat di tengah lubang berbentuk hati itu terdapat sebuah cincin emas dengan bandul berlian berbentuk bunga.

Benda berwarna kuning yang Hana lihat tadi adalah kelopak bunga matahari yang berserakan di atas lembaran kertas tebal itu. Hana segera menatap Ryohei dan terkejut saat sosok kekasihnya kini tengah berlutut di depannya dan menatapnya serius.

"Apa kau ingat saat dulu aku menyatakan perasaanmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya?"

Hana mengangguk pelan, "Jika kita bersama maka kita akan menjadi seperti bunga matahari." Jawab Hana pelan, mengulangi apa yang dulu pernah Ryohei katakan padanya.

Ryohei tersenyum senang begitu tahu kekasihnya masih mengingat hal itu. "Hana yang berarti bunga, selalu membutuhkan matahari untuk mekar sempurna." Ryohei mulai berujar. "Aku yang akan menjadi matahari untuk membuatmu mekar." Sambungnya.

"Dan jika kita berdua bersama, maka kita akan menjadi seperti bunga matahari." Kini giliran Hana yang berujar sebelum kalimat berikutnya mereka berdua mengucapkannya bersamaan. "Bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi untuk mengawasi mereka yang dia sayangi dan pemberi semangat untuk mereka saat mereka tertunduk."

Hana tertawa kecil, bersamaan dengan turunnya setetes air mata dari pelupuknya. Ryohei berdehem pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan menatap manik hitam itu intens.

"Kurokawa Hana, maukah kau menikah denganku dan membuat kita berdua menjadi bunga matahari demi anak kita nanti?"

Hana tak mampu berkata apa-apa, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Ryohei akan memberi hadiah di hari jadi mereka berdua dengan lamaran ini. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Hana bayangkan akan dilakukan laki-laki bermemori pendek dan hanya memikirkan tinju.

Hana membekap mulutnya, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya. Ryohei masih setia menunggu jawaban dan uluran tangan Hana. Gadis pemilik surai hitam itu mengangguk beberapa kali sebelum meraih uluran tangan Ryohei.

"Aku mau."

Dua kata yang dinanti Ryohei, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka menunggu dua kata itu terasa begitu lama dan membuatnya gugup dan takut diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ryohei tersenyum lebar dan bernapas lega begitu ia yakin tangan yang ia genggam adalah tangan Hana. Wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya dan membuatnya memikirkan cara lamaran ini selama hampir setengah tahun.

Ryohei segera menarik Hana dalam pelukannya, suara tepuk tangan kini bergema di saat matahari berada di atas kepala. Semua bersorak penuh gembira akan keberhasilan lamaran yang Ryohei lakukan. Kyoko menangis bahagia untuk sahabat dan kakaknya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Tsuna tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ryohei yang dibalas cengiran lebar sang penjaga matahari.

* * *

 **.**

 **Omake...**

"Ryohei kau melihat map yang berisi laporanku? Sawada memintaku untuk memberikannya sekarang juga." Hana kini sibuk membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengacak-acak berkasnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikannya padamu?" Hana seketika menghentikan pencariannya dan memandang Ryohei heran.

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku melamarmu." Jawab Ryohei yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sofa di tengah ruang kerja Hana.

Hana terdiam begitu mencerna ucapan calon suaminya, "Maksudmu map hitam yang kau berikan dengan cincin pernikahan didalamnya?" Hana mencoba memastikan.

Ryohei mengangguk dan masih sibuk membaca koran tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hana. Sementara itu Hana sudah terdiam sembari menunduk hingga ekpresinya tak terlihat. Ryohei sama sekali tidak menyadari kenyataan bahwa nyawanya kini tengah terancam.

"DASAR BODOH!"

Duagh!

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **AN/ Selesai sudah fic straight kedua setelah petir pertama. Hai-hai Coco lagi dapet misi dari Tsu-kun nih *plakk* misi untuk membuat 7 fic straight. Doakan Coco untuk berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini ya minna.**

 **Next fic 'Awan Berkabut' (Hibari x Chrome)**

 **Dan beritahu perasaan kalian setelah membaca fic ini ya. Love you all. And the last, mind to review minna?**


End file.
